


Kiss Me Good Night

by LenOnTheDoor



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erena is a real sweetheart, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Pillow Princess Anju, my first attempt at nsfw plz go easy, sorta hurt/comfort, wants her girlfriend to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenOnTheDoor/pseuds/LenOnTheDoor
Summary: Anju has a bit of trouble sleeping one night. Thankfully, Erena is there and is able to destress her worried princess.
Relationships: Toudou Erena/Yuuki Anju
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Kiss Me Good Night

The clock read 12:31 AM. There was Anju, undressed save for her bra and panties, laying in bed next to Erena, the love of her life. The girl she’s been blessed to have known since childhood. Anju loves her with all her heart just as Erena loves her. But why? Anju thought internally. Erena was a wealthy, charming, and strong woman, both physically and mentally. Meanwhile Anju was more timid and awkward so she couldn’t understand why Erena had shown her love. She had always had this train of thought at one point or another but tonight was the final straw for her. 

(2 hours prior)

Erena had suggested the idea that she and Anju could experience sex with each other for the first time. They had no exams to worry about, Erena’s parents would be out of town that week, and their birthdays were approaching, just nine days apart from each other. While Anju was a fair bit hesitant she eventually warmed up to the idea and agreed to join Erena the day after her parents headed out. But as they had finally slipped out of their clothes and were left with nothing but bra and panties, Anju became more nervous all of a sudden. She then flinched when Erena gently latched onto her panties and tried taking things any further, while internally berating herself. She had expected Erena to be hurt, to be disappointed, even to want to break off their relationship. But instead, Erena gently caressed her cheek, gave her a quick kiss, and assured Anju that if she wasn’t ready to go through with this, that was perfectly fine and understandable. All the while she wore a small but compassionate on her face. She immediately turned around and tried falling asleep leaving Anju puzzled, surprised, and, for some reason, ashamed. Ashamed that Erena had given her so much yet she couldn’t give her something so simple in return. She turned around herself and tried going to sleep but all she could do was sob as quietly into her pillow as she could. Thank god Erena was a heavy sleeper. 

(Now)

Anju had been trying to fall asleep but it was strenuous. The anxiety and guilt she felt had taken its toll and she started weeping into her pillow again. This time however, she was weeping louder than previously and was struggling to silence herself. It was all in vain though as Erena did wake up.

“A-Anju?” Erena asked tiredly.

Oh no, Anju thought nervously.

“Something wrong sweetie?” 

“Oh just- just a bad dream”, Anju desperately hoped that would fool Erena and that she’d go back to sleep and that she didn’t sound like she was crying. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“Anju,” Erena reached out and caressed Anju’s cheek again. “You can tell me what’s wrong, ok?” Erena had a sort of pained expression on her face that just radiated concern.

“I-I’m sorry about earlier tonight.” Anju hiccuped. She already had tears in her eyes and looked like she was about to cry again despite her hardest efforts to look more composed. 

“About not wanting to go through with our first time? Anju I told you I’m not the least bit upset about that. So why are you?”

“It’s not just that!” Anju’s voice was now breaking even more. “I’m sorry that I take so much from you and give you almost nothing in return!” 

“Anju? What are you talking about?” 

“You’re kind to me in so many ways! You offer me so many amazing presents on the holidays, you listen to and try to comfort me whenever I have a bad day, you even take time to watch over me if I ever get sick! And I’m never able to do the same sort of things for you! I just don’t get it! Why do you still love me?”

Erena’s heart felt heavy all of a sudden. 

”Anju. I love you because, well, you make me happy.” Erena was considering her words as carefully as she could but she knew she’d find a way to get her point across to Anju. “You may not see it but you have tons of admirable qualities. You always have a positive outlook on life, you’re a skilled dancer and singer, you have a fine eye for costume work, and you’re just, so goddam beautiful.” Erena was on the verge of sobbing herself, but she was confident her words had reached Anju as she no longer had that same depressed look on her face. 

“You know I’m right don’t you?” She jokingly finished. 

“Yeah.” Anju replied. “You are.” She was smiling brightly now. She felt so happy that she shuffled closer to Erena and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. They had kissed like this dozens of times before but they were always filled with so much love and magic that they were both left nearly speechless afterwards. 

“I’m sorry if I worried you like this.” 

“It’s ok Anju. Just try and get some sleep now. I love you.” Erena’s wrapped her arms around Anju and drifted off to sleep. Anju wrapped her arms around Erena, but not before noticing the time. 12:37 AM. 

————— 

About 10 minutes had passed and Anju was still awake and still lost in thought. But she was much happier as she was still reflecting on all the beautiful things Erena had told her. And in those fleeting moments a desire struck her. 

She knew Erena was possibly asleep by now but it had only been 10 minutes so she probably wouldn’t be that tired if Anju woke her up again. 

“E-Erena?” She whispered. 

“Mmmph. Yeah Anju?” 

“I-I’m ready now.” 

Thankfully Erena knew what Anju was talking about in that exact moment. 

“O-oh. Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. And before you ask, I’m absolutely comfortably with this.” 

Erena blinked. She was rather surprised and confused as to where this confidence was coming from, but it felt genuine. 

“Ok. Whatever you want, I’m all for it.” Erena had leaned over and whispered into her ear. 

“W-whatever you want is fine by me” Anju gulped. She was still a little bit nervous about going through with this, but she knew she could trust Erena and that she’d be safe in her hands. 

“As you wish, my princess.” Erena leaned over to kiss Anju. Her tongue carefully snaked its way into Anju’s mouth-the orange haired girl had no intention of putting up a fight or denying her girlfriend entry. Their tongues danced around each other but Erena’s was clearly the dominant one. All while this was going on the two had assisted each other in unhooking their bras and removing their panties-though only Erena had any success there. As soon as Anju was completely naked Erena pulled away so that she could remove her panties as well. 

Erena than carefully laid Anju onto her back and took a moment to admire the sight before her: Anju, totally naked, her large breasts slowly rising and descending as she tried her best to steady her breathing. “E-Erena- please don’t stare so much.” Anju was becoming more self conscious. “R-right. Sorry Anju.” Erena shuffled down until she was facing Anju’s hips. Slowly, and gently, she began to spread her legs apart, like she was opening the gates to Nirvana. Erena was now staring at Anju’s glistening wet vagina, and a sensation of joy and nervousness overwhelmed her. 

But before actually starting she decided to pepper Anju’s lower region with kisses-Her knees, her thighs, her stomach. Anju was getting more and more riled up with each kiss Erena delivers-she can’t take it anymore. As nervous as she initally was, now she was hungry and desperate for Erena. She was about to start pleading to Erena to stop this teasing when at last she feels those warm lips gently press against her entrance. 

“I love you Anju.” Erena whispered before finally initiating things. 

Erena decided to start off with a nice, slow lick between Anju's lower lips. That alone was enough for Anju to nearly scream out in pleasure, a strong warmth filling her up inside. It was an amazing sensation, one unlike anything Anju had ever felt before. Erena also felt a pleasant sensation in her head, the taste of her girlfriend and the musky but welcoming scent she was producing were unlike anything Erena had ever experienced before. Erena didn't care much for teasing Anju, but she also wanted to savor her girlfriend's taste as much as she could. She ultimately decided to keep licking at Anju's lips slowly and passionately. This was driving the both of them mad with lust and love. 

The fire inside Anju was growing hotter, especially in her stomach. She was taken aback by the wonders Erena was working on her with her tongue. It was such a strong sensation that she didn’t notice until a few seconds later that Erena had paused to catch her breath.

“E-Erena. Please, please don’t stop.” She pleaded, panting as a result of how much euphoria she was experiencing. 

“I’m on it, sweetheart.” And with that, Erena resumed her feast. This time, she decided focus on Anju’s clit, gently nipping at it with her tongue and sucking at it as softly as she could with her lips. Anju felt a spark run throughout her body as Erena was playing with her clit-it was fantastic. She very gently bit through nub so as not to cause Anju any serious pain, before wrapping her lips around it and sucking on it gently. 

“Ngh! I-I love you! I love you Erena!” 

The spark Anju had felt moments prior had returned, and was stronger than before. So much so that Anju blacked out for a moment before coming back to reality. She also didn’t notice how much more wet she had become until now. She looked down at Erena to see her staring back at her, a lustful look in her eyes and her face plastered with some of Anju’s juices. The sight of this had Anju feeling butterflies in her stomach, but it felt nice. Anju was left quivering with pleasure. 

Deciding that she had paid Anju’s clit enough focus, Erena began to push her tongue inside Anju’s folds, rather than just continuing to let it dance along them as she had been doing already. This was when Erena started to truly get a good taste of Anju’s juices. The warmth in Anju’s lower region had returned, but it was getting even hotter and spreading throughout the rest of her body. On top of that, tears were starting to form in her eyes, but they were tears of ecstasy and pleasure. 

"Ghh! E-Erena! M-More!" As she pleaded out, she stretched her arms out. Erena caught them and interlocked their fingers together. She also spreads her legs further apart so that Erena would get the message. 

“Don’t worry Anju. I got you.” She smiled at Anju warmly, 

Erena went right back to wriggling her tongue inside Anju. She can start to feel more of Anju’s juices landing on the tip of her tongue as she goes at it. The juices are sour but Erena finds it the most amazing taste ever.

"E-Erena! I lo-GAH! I l-love you!" Anju had never felt more like she was in Heaven in her entire life-the licking noises as well as Erena alternating between swirling her tongue around her clit and gently sucking at it. This helped Erena take in more juices. Likewise, Erena felt a real sense of euphoria thanks to Anju's constant moans and gasps. She decides to start alternating between lapping at Anju’s vagina and sticking her tongue inside, she knew Anju was getting close. And Anju loved it greatly-she started bucking her hips up signaling Erena to keep going.

Being able to tell Anju was now truly at her limit, Erena felt ready to finish things so she inserted her tongue in between Anju's folds one final time and started carefully sliding it in and out.

"Erena! Mmm! I-I'm getting close!" Anju continued bucking her hips and Erena kept up the pace. Eventually, Anju felt her body starting to give out.

"Erena! I'm cumming!" she gasped out as Erena continued lapping.

"Go ahead Anju" Erena smiled. "I'm right here."

"Ah! GAH! ERENAAA!"

Anju’s vision went white. She bucked her hips one final time, allowing Erena to take in as much of her juices as she could. And she took in a lot. Erena let as much of it as she could allow pool in her mouth before swallowing with two loud gulps. It was still sour, but it was Anju. And that was enough for her. 

There was a small puddle of saliva and cum dripping between Anju’s legs. The Orange haired girl was busy lying there, catching her breath after the mind-blowing orgasm Erena gave her. 

“E-Erena...” she only had enough much energy to faintly whisper her girlfriend’s name, her eyes still watering and closed tightly. She was still shivering with pleasure, trying to come down from her orgasmic high. 

Erena crawled back up the bed so she could be face to face with Anju again. Upon being face to face with her again, Erena kissed her fervently. She let their tongues dance with each other again so that Anju could also taste herself on Erena. 

”I love you Erena. I love you so much.” Anju happily said, as a tear or two escaped her eyes. 

” I Love You too” Erena replied with confidence. “So did you enjoy it?” 

”Very much so.” 

Erena just smiled. She knew she had succeeded in pleasuring Anju both physically and emotionally and that was more than enough for her. 

As Erena got up to go clean herself off she felt Anju gently grab her arm and tug on it slightly. 

”Before you go, kiss me good night?” 

And with that, Erena bent over and placed her lips on Anju’s before the latter shut her eyes and drifted off. Both girls more than happy with how the night had transpired and looked forward to another night like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually wrote this back when I was like 17, but never posted it anywhere til now. So yeah. My first nsfw fic. Enjoy.


End file.
